1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device, and more specifically to information protection for a storage device which starts when connected to a computer so as to be able to communicate.
2. Related Art
A storage device with a USB interface for connection to a computer, such as a USB (flash) memory or a portable HDD with a USB connection, is small and portable. Thus, there is a greater possibility that it will be lost or stolen. Various policies have been adopted to prevent disclosure of information in a USB memory when lost or stolen or when the user leaves a computer with the USB memory still connected.
For example, a password is entered when information is written to a storage device such as USB memory, and information cannot be read from the storage device unless the password is entered.
An information storage device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-042927 (Patent Literature 1) which has a reader/writer (R/W) for receiving ID from a RFID card and large capacity storage, and which changes the accessible areas from a terminal with large capacity storage and blocks access to the R/W from the terminal on the basis of an ID received from an RFID card.
A storage device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-267533 (Patent Literature 2) which prohibits access to some or all data recorded on the storage device or encrypts data recorded on the storage device when it has been detected that the storage device has been moved more than a predetermined distance from an information processing device to an isolated state